


Automatic

by kathypoison



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternnative Universe - SHIELD Agents, Brief description of injury, But also, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, our boys are dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathypoison/pseuds/kathypoison
Summary: stony + "We’re not just friends and you fucking know it! / Choose me! / I missed something didn’t I?"





	Automatic

“Ow, fuck, Nat!” Tony cursed, as she pierced his skin with the needle. She smiled up at him, conveying a silent apology, and went straight back to work sewing up the large bullet wound on Tony’s arm. 

Any other time, she would’ve left it, and given him a cloth and waited until they were back at HQ, but they were  _hours_ away from any kind of land, so she’d have to do it herself. Which she didn’t mind, but the clean up was going to be horrendous. Her arms were already covered in blood, and that was after she’d taken off her suit (also covered in blood). 

“You guys okay?” Steve asked as he handed over controls of the Quinjet to Clint. The blond himself didn’t look great; sporting a large bruise over his left cheek, and an even bigger one on his ribs. Nat couldn’t see that one, but she knew there was bound to be one after the hit he had taken from one of Hydra’s new weapons. 

“Fi- _ine!”_ Tony winced as Tash pulled on the thread. He clenched his fist, biting down on his bottom lip. “Just fucking fine, Agent.” 

Steve frowned at the snappy comment, but chose to ignore it anyway. “We’re still about three hours out. Are you sure you don’t need me to call out a medical team?” 

“No point,” grumbled Tony, “by the time they get to us, we’ll be an hour out. I’ll be fine.” Steve nodded, and started to clean up the mess around Natasha. 

God, that was a bad mission, Steve thought. He and his team of SHIELD Agents had been working together for  _years_ , and the missions that hadn’t gone well, he could count on one hand. Usually, they all knew their jobs, and all of them were able to work in sync with each other. 

But when they’d slipped quietly into a Hydra facility, their mission was thrown off balance by Hydra’s wave of new weapons technology. It was powerful, painful, and just as good as anything Tony could, or ever had, designed. 

Clint and Tony had to all but carry Steve back to the Quinjet, even though they both had their fair share of injuries. He seemed to be better, though, considering the annoying pacing he kept doing. 

“Rogers, stop pacing, or I swear to God, I’m gonna bleed out  _just_ to annoy you,” Tony snapped. He heard Steve sigh, but at least he sat down. He sat himself next to Tony just as Natasha had finished cleaning up the bloody cloths. She binned all of them, disposed of her gloves, and went to the front of the jet to sit with Clint. 

Which left Tony, grimacing in pain, trying his best to ignore Steve. 

“Did you take anything for the pain?” 

Okay, there goes that plan. 

“Yep. Lots.” Tony groaned. Fuck, his arm was on fire. “Don’t you have things to do, oh, fearless leader?” 

“Can you stop?” Steve huffed. “I don’t know what your problem is–”

“ _You_ are my problem Rogers!” Tony retorted in a whisper, for fear of Nat and Clint hearing. “ _You_ said that we were nothing more than friends, but we’re not just friends and you fucking know it! We screw, you get twitchy, we don’t talk. The reason I got shot was because you were being a goddamn child, sulking!” 

Steve looked sad, like he wanted to say something, but hadn’t denied anything that Tony said. The older man took a deep breath, shifting uncomfortably, while trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder. 

Tony ran his good hand over his face tiredly. “I wanted you to choose me.” He admitted, cursing himself for doing so. “I…” Could he really bring himself to say the words? 

“I missed something, didn’t I?” Steve joked halfheartedly. He had his elbows resting on his knees, his leg bouncing like it always did when he was nervous. “Tony… the reason I said that we were nothing more than friends was me trying to convince myself.” Steve spoke slowly, eyes flickering towards the brunette every now and then. “Because… I wanted to be so much more.”

Neither Steve or Tony said anything. They were both going over everything that the other had just said. 

They sat in silence until Clint’s boisterous laughter broke through their quiet. 

“I see land, people!” He shouted happily, punching a fist in the air. 

Tony snorted. “Anyone would think we’d been at sea for months.” Steve nodded in agreement, a small smile crossing his lips. 

“So, uh,” the blond started, frowning anxiously, “I, uh, do you, I mean–”

“Yeah,” Tony interrupted, grinning at Steve. “I’d like to be your boyfriend.” 

Steve chuckled, nodding, a gleeful look spreading across his face. “Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt for me, I am bi-revengers on tumblr - come say hi!


End file.
